


It's Just a Live Stream

by Shiney_Sheep



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Costumes, Fanart, Gen, How Do I Tag, Live Stream, Not Beta Read, We die like real men, i don't want the tags to spoil this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiney_Sheep/pseuds/Shiney_Sheep
Summary: It's a Mayhem live stream, but in costumes
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	It's Just a Live Stream

It all started with a tweet. Minutes later was a post on instagram. And every Mayniac went apeshit.

Not too long ago, Mayhem decided to do a live stream. They wanted something special, something to please their fanbase. While planning on what to do, one of High Class interns recommended costumes. After all, many other bands were successful with the costumes, so why not them.

Notifications blared up. Most comments were shocked expressions while others were actual recommendations, like cat ears, police officers, and maids. The shares and retweets spread to a greater audience, sometimes putting on recommendations on there too. Multiples of different costume ideas and themes came piling in. That sudden rush soon ended the next day, but there were many choices to choose from. With how little time until the live stream and how busy both the employees and the members were, everyone agreed with an ultimate solution, using a randomizer.

The members weren’t aware of the result from the randomizer, so when they arrived at their dressing room, the room was filled with mixed emotions. Minsoo immediately escaped the room, running for his life. Dae went up to one of the outfits on the rack in admiration. Jaewon flushed when he noticed what they were. And Dongho stared nonchalant at the rack. Once the manager came in, dragging Minsoo, the makeup artists and the fashion designers would be having a field day.

After a period of being in hell, the four members got out of the different booths in the dressing room. The first one out was Dongo, in a majestic black mermaid dress. Daehyung came out next in a blue off-shoulder, flowy, dress with a daisy flower crown. As he was admiring Dongho’s dress, Jaewon pops out in a pink princess gown that’s splashed with golden glitter and a little tiara. When Daehyung turned at Jaewon’s direction, he did a running start before glomping on him with admiration.

The moment Minsoo came out of the booth, he immediately became irritated. “WHAT THE FUCK!”

All eyes turned to him. Compared to the rest of the members, Minso was wearing a halter short dress.

“Minsoo, you look pretty in that dress,” Jaewon smileed

“I-” Minsoo stopped for a bit, “I guess I do look pretty. BUT THAT”S NOT THE POINT!” He points at them “Dongho who looks like he belongs on a red carpet event! Daehyung looks like a fairy in a fairy tale!. Wyld looks like a princess from that same fairy tale! What do I look like?! A FUCKING KID!”

“But you _are_ cute,” Dae walked behind the angry munchkin in a dress. “I think the dress matches you.”

“Matching?! As the leader of this group, I shouldn’t look like a kid! THIS DON’T MATCH ME AT ALL!”

Dongho facepalmed. “It’s because you are a kid,” he groaned in a quiet voice.

“What did you just say?” he growled, getting ready to throw fists. Before he started any trouble, Dae lifted him up, holding him back. In response, he squirmed, kicking and punching the air.

Dongho stared at Minsoo before covering his eyes. “Close your legs.”

“It’s okay,” Jaewon said with a reassuring smile. “The dress does match you. It helps show how passionate and lively you are.”

This went on a bit longer until the manager entered the scene, witnessing what’s happening. Groaning, he tapped Minsoo’s head with the clipboard that was in his hands. “Mayhem’s live stream is starting in a few more minutes. Get yourself situated.”

It took a few seconds until the leader calmed down. And it took a few seconds for every staff and intern to set up the place, lighting, camera, microphone, ect. 

Mayniacs weren’t aware of what was the theme, so when the stream finally started after days of hopeful waiting, There was a surplus of hype. Comments were blared in the live chat, showing multiples of hearts, “DADDY!!!”s, “DRESSES!!!”s, and more of similar variation.

Topics kept changing until Daehyung brought up the dresses they were wearing.They told the story on what happened right before the live stream. Many mayniacs commented on how gorgeous and pretty they look in those beautiful dresses. When they brought up how Minsoo felt about his dress, some of the comments were about how it actually fit his personality. Some were about how sexy he looks in it and want him to step on them. A few others were just commenting on the dress. But over all, the live chat was mainly positive about the dresses. 

Hour flew by in a snap and the live stream was over. Everybody went through the night as if the dresses never happened, except for Minsoo. His status went to married to Valoray to married to Valoray, love-hate dresses.

**Author's Note:**

> Only if I drew this after looking the concept photos came out, and only If I did Dae's dress justice.


End file.
